


koi no yokan

by beautifullytragic



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashback 4x16, I basically just saw the meaning of koi no yokan and was like oh that’s cute, Their First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullytragic/pseuds/beautifullytragic
Summary: It doesn't mean love at first sight. It's closer to love at second sight. It's the feeling when you meet someone that you're going to fall in love with. Maybe you don't love them right away, but it's inevitable that you will.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	koi no yokan

**koi no yokan**

_It doesn't mean love at first sight. It's closer to love at second sight. It's the feeling when you meet someone that you're going to fall in love with. Maybe you don't love them right away, but it's inevitable that you will._

She'd been on her second martini when she saw them, her eyes scanning faces until they finally landed on him. Heart beating a little faster, she inhaled sharply, pulling her purse on to her lap so she could fetch the little compact mirror she had in the inside pocket. Running her fingers through her bangs, she straightened her shoulders and threw back the rest of her drink as she spied him weaving his way to the bar.

_Harvey Specter._

The photo she had seen of him in the paper just didn't do him any justice, she thought, feeling the fluttering of something in the pit of her stomach. Not a butterfly, she thought, definitely not, something more insignificant than a butterfly, something smaller.

With a muttered "I'll be right back", to the group of girls from work she was sat with that had barely even noticed she was there in the first place, she slid off her chair and made her way to the bar.

She had one chance at this, she had to be convincing. She was so tired of waitressing and working ten hour shifts on her feet all day, and then still having to go home and run over the sides she had for an audition the next day. Three times a week she covers Bertha on her lunch hour, answering the phones and taking messages and she's just worn-out of being so weary all the time. Moving to Harvey Specter's desk would be so good for her, a steady 9-5 or 8-5 or whatever hours he worked, she didn't care – whatever it was had to be better than spending her day with the quality of clientele she currently had to deal with trying to weasel free fries from her and trying to get a good look at her ass when she bent over to grab another glass for their drinks. Not having to beg Janine to cover her shifts when a last minute audition came up would be bliss, she was very quickly running out of bargaining chips.

_You're not just a pretty face are you?_

He was good, she had to admit. There was something about him that if half the things that came out of his mouth had come from anyone else, all they would have gotten a roll of her eyes and the sight of the back of her head as she walked away – but there was something in him that she couldn't put her finger on. Just his eyes glinting in the light, and she had to control every fibre in her being to just keep her mind on the plan of action. He was a good man, that she could tell straight away. Flirty and charming, yes, but not smarmy and not just plain lecherous like some of his other lawyer buddies she had met in this bar before. It was funny she thought, as they joked in the corner, how easy this seemed. How it didn't seem as though they were two people who had just met, it was as if something in her was comfortable with him already – and half the façade she had thought that she would need to broach the subject of moving to his desk wasn't needed at all and she could just be Donna. Which was her favourite thing to be. The arrival of drinks from that mysterious gentleman brought an abrupt end to their conversation, and with a slight raise of Harvey's right eyebrow and a wink he was gone.

Returning back to her original table, she grabbed her purse and coat wordlessly. Leaning across the bar before she left, she asked Jay if he knew who the man talking to Harvey was, committing the name Charles Forstman to her memory in order to look him up once she was home.

She sat at her computer screen, chin resting in her left hand as she scrolled once more through everything she could find on him, thinking that if he was the kinda guy that shows up in bars to send an up-and-coming ADA a $350 glass of scotch on the first meeting, he's the kind of guy that would probably keep popping up. Her gut seemed to be niggling at her about Forstman, telling her that he wasn't someone that anyone should be entering into business with, and even from their brief meeting she could sense Harvey was not the sort of man to entertain the calibre of shady deals that Forstman seemed to specialise in, and those were just the ones that were public enough for a web search to find.

_I can tell you that man is rotten to the core_

She should have felt more surprised than she was to see Harvey the next day. There was something in him that had changed and it concerned her, a feeling in her chest that urged her into telling him that she had already done some research and that him going into work with Forstman would be the massive mistake, hoping that the sense of good and honour that lived within Harvey Specter would prove triumphant over anything else that seemed to want to sway him against them.

_Black, two sugars, splash of vanilla_

She smirked slightly as she held out his coffee for him, taking in the look of fleeting wonder on his face as he tried to work out how she managed to get in, and completely rearrange the desk that someone else had been sat at, typing his case notes twelve hours before. She had known all along that her asking to move to his desk was merely just a formality, she had made the decision before they had even spoken that they were going to work together, and their first meeting had solidified it. She had an inkling of a feeling that they could work well together, that she sensed in him something that seemed to fit with her in a way, that she could help him in some way. And she knew he must feel somewhat similar, just as she knew that he wouldn't really care where Tina was or what she had done with her.

Placing the takeaway cup in his hand and placing his calendar back on her desk she smiled, a feeling growing in her chest as though this could be the brand new start of something- although she just wasn't rather sure what exactly just yet but she got the feeling it could begin with a capital T for trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always very much appreciated. I’m still so rusty and frustrated because what I want to write is NOT leaving my brain and this was my attempt at trying to move it along.


End file.
